Volviendo a tu Amor
by Agatha Lestrange
Summary: Y finalmente regreso a Narnia, para encontrarme con una nueva amenaza y para reencontrarme con el único amor que he tenido... Pero las cosas cambian, y Alcázar me quiere como su trofeo
1. Prólogo

Holas

Holas!!

Aquí vengo nuevamente, pero esta vez no con un fic de Harry Potte, sino que con mi primer fic de Las Crónicas de Narnia.  
Esta historia está basada en la continuación del libro: El PRincipe Caspian, pero siguiendo algunos patrones de la película tambien (Como lo es el romance de Susan y Caspian, historia principal de este fic)  
Espero que les guste

Disfrútenlo

_**Prólogo**_

"_Un mes ha transcurrido desde que abandoné por segunda vez Narnia.__  
__Un mes ha pasado desde que Aslan nos dijo que no volveríamos jamás.__  
__Un mes desde que encontré a alguien que si le importo, __  
__alguien que me quiere y que vive en otro mundo.__  
__Es injusto que pase esto. __  
__Precisamente ahora que lo encontré, __  
__ahora que conocí a Caspian…" _

Susan dejó el bolígrafo a un lado, cerró el diario en el cual escribía todos los días, sin excepción de alguno. Lo guardo bajo su almohada y lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, hasta quedar sentada al borde de su cama. Levantó su rostro y sus ojos quedaron a la altura del balcón.  
Con un suspiro, Susan Pevensie se levantó y caminó con pequeños y suaves pasos hasta quedar apoyada en la baranda del balcón.  
Por decisiones de su madre, los cuatro hermanos fueron a pasar una temporada a la casa de playa, ya que según mamá, Susan estaba demasiado deprimida para ser normal.  
La chica observó el vaivén de las cristalinas olas, que tanto le recordaban a las de Narnia, esas olas en las que solían jugar las sirenas en La Edad de Oro.  
Observaba la arena, y las huellas que juguetonas aves marcaban en la interminable carrera del te pillo me pillas con el mar.  
Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras una imagen de ella junto a él, caminando en la última tarde por las costas de Cair Paravel se instalaba en su mente… en sus recuerdos.  
Una segunda lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar ese beso que él había logrado sacarle.  
Le siguió una tercera, cuarta, quinta lágrima, mientras inconcientemente llevaba sus dedos hacia la comisura de sus labios y los recorría, recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de Caspian.

-Aún lo extrañas ¿Verdad?-Preguntó una delicada y tierna voz a sus espaldas.

-No sabes cuanto Lu.-Le respondió su hermana, mientras más lágrimas bañaban su rostro.- Es peor que una tortura el estar tan lejos de Narnia, el estar en otro mundo muy distinto al de él... Es horrible el pensar que en tan solo un mes terrestre puedan pasar años narnianos… o tal vez siglos.-Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.- No quiero pensar…me niego a creer que en este instante tal vez Caspian sea mucho mayor que mamá o que papá… incluso puede que esté…-Susan no continuó la frase, ya que su llanto no la dejaba ni si quiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

Lucy Pevensie no dijo nada, sin embargo se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. La abrazó de igual forma en la que Susan abrazaba a Lucy en las noches tormentosas de Narnia, cuando eran reinas en Cair Paravel.

-Tantas cosas daría… penas, alegrías, recuerdos… todo daría por volver a Narnia… volver junto a él.- sollozó Susan sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-Lo se Su, pero tu oíste lo que dijo Aslan.-Dijo la pequeña Pevensie.-Yo no estuve presente cuando Aslan habló con ustedes, pero lo que si se es que ni tú ni Peter podrán volver a Narnia.

-Pero… ¿Y si encuentro manera alguna de volver?

-La única manera para volver, Su, es que alguien nos llamara con el corazón, necesitándonos de verdad.-Le dijo reprochándole.- Y si Aslan dijo que no van a volver… entonces no vas a volver a verlo Su, por muy frío y cruel que se oiga.

-Se que suena frívolo Lu, pero no se por qué siento que Aslan no fue sincero realmente.-Los ojos de Susan reflejaban añoranza. Como fuese pero tendría que encontrar manera alguna para volver y reunirse con Caspian, para no regresar a su mundo y vivir por siempre junto a él.

-Lu, se que esto sonará extraño pero quiero regresar a Narnia para no volver a este mundo.

-Susan, creo que necesitas dormir.-Interrumpió la pequeña Lucy, segura de que si seguía escuchando a su hermana terminaría escuchando demasiadas incoherencias.

--

Por otro lado, en un lugar lejano… muy lejano de ahí, un adolescente Rey se encontraba en sus aposentos, recostado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, observando a los faunos pequeños jugar con un grupo de infantes.  
Sonrió levemente, pero sin ocultar la tristeza que tenía.  
Un año atrás, los cuatro reyes de Antaño habían venido desde otro mundo para ayudarlo a salvar Narnia. Aquel día se cumplía un año exacto desde que los cuatro reyes partieran rumbo a su hogar.  
Un año completo que él había soportado sin ella, sin su reina, como solía decirle él los últimos días que estuvieron ahí.  
Durante un año había guardado las esperanzas de que volviera. Pero no regresó.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Se irguió y caminó hacia el otro extremo de su habitación. Sacó un pequeño cofre de madera, que tenía escondido dentro del armario. Se sentó en su cama y con sumo cuidado introdujo una llave de plata por la pequeña cerradura, giró la llave y la tapa del cofre se abrió.  
El interior de este estaba tapizado completamente en terciopelo rojo y en el centro reposaba el objeto más valioso que Caspian Décimo poseía: El milenario cuerno de la Reina Susan.  
Llevó a sus labios el cuerno dispuesto a hacerlo sonar, cuando abruptamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un pelirrojo enano entro por esta, con el rostro empapado e sudor y la cara transformada.

-Qué ocurre Trumpkin.- Preguntó muy preocupado Caspian.

-Su Alteza Real.-comenzó a decir el enano.- Rey Caspian Décimo… temo decirle que…que una tropa se acerca hacia nosotros. Caspian se levantó rápidamente, guardó el cuerno y escondió el cofre.

-¿De donde proviene?-Preguntó Caspian, mientras cogia su malla y comenzaba a colocársela.- ¿Cuáles son sus motivos de invación? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Nadie sabe señor, pero al parecer es una tropa de algún lugar muy lejano.-Anunció el enano.- Son muy similares a los Calormenes.

-Envia una tropa con una bandera de tregua.-Ordenó Caspian, tomando su compostura como el Rey que era.

No era posible que justo ahora, cuando estaba a punto de llamarla, una tropa probablemente desde el sur, si es que realmente tenían las características similares a los calormenes viniesen a invadir Narnia. No lo permitiría.  
No ahora que había logrado en solo un año levantar nuevamente el castillo de Cair Paravel, siguiendo los dibujos que la Reina Lucy había hecho la última vez que los cuatro hermanos estubieron ahí.

Y tampoco iba a dejar que destruyeran el castillo en donde ella, su primer y único verdadero amor, había crecido y reinado.

-Cazatrufas, Rípichip.-Llamó Caspian, una vez ubiesen llegado al salón principal. El tejón llegó momentos después de haber escuchado el grito de Caspian, seguido muy de cerca por el pequeño Rípichip.

-Necesito que reunan a todos los Animales, Faunos, Centauros, Minotauros y Dryades que esten dispuestos a luchar para protejer el castillo de los nuevos invasores.

--

Peter dormía pacíficamente esa noche.  
Soñaba con que regresaba a narnia y volvía a ocupar su logar como el Gran Rey Peter, El Magnífico. En sus sueños, Narnia estaba bajo el cuidado de Caspian Décimo y unos invasores querían usurpar el trono. Peter luchó contra ellos y ganó, reinando en Narnia junto a sus hermanos y Caspian. Lo más extraño del sueño era que todo parecía ser tan real...

Se levantó de golpe al oir el crujir de las maderas del pasillo. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió despacio y la silueta de Lucy se dejó entrever por la luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana.

-Que ocurre Lu.- Dijo totalmente adormilado.

-Susan no a parado de llorar desde hace por lo menos un cuarto de hora después de que subimos a acostarnos hasta ahora.-Informó la pequeña Pevensie, sentándose a los pies de la cama de su hermano mayor.- Temo por que cometa alguna locura Pet.

-Por muy repetitivo que se oiga, Susan ya es bastante grande como para darse cuenta de que lo que tiene no es más que un capricho adolescente.

-¿Es que no entiendes Peter? Susan está realmente enamorada.-Lucy se molestó con el comentario de su hermano.- Caspian tocó muy hondo en el interior de nuestra hermana, y cuando hablé hace poco con ella, me dió a entender que daría todo por volver a Narnia.

-No solo ella haría eso.-Masculló Peter, admitiendo interiormente que él, al igual que Susan, darían lo que fuese por volver a vivir en Narnia, como en la Edad de Oro o Edad Dorada como le llamaban en Narnia.  
Peter aún recordaba la dura conversación que tuvo con Aslan y Susan hacia un mes, cuando aún estaban en Narnia.  
"_Ustedes dos deberán saber que ya estan muy grandes como para egresar.-La voz de Aslan estaba completamente serena.-Y espero que guarden los recuerdos de Narnia en lo más profundo de sus corazones_" Esas palabras estaban aún grabadas en la memoria de Peter y aquellos recuerdo vividos en Narnia, las múltiples batallas en las que había participado, los diversos bailes, cazerías y muchas otras actividades que había realizado en Narnia estaban grabadas en su cabeza como si las hubiesen grabado con fuego.

Le era imposible olvidar todo lo que allí había vivido.

-Lucy, ve a dormir.-Le ordenó dulcemente, acariciandole la cabeza.-mañana hablaremos más tranquilos y sin sueño.-Agregó con un bostezo.

-Como sea.-murmuró Lucy, luego de desearle buenas noches a su hermano.-Apuesto mil a cero a que la proxima vez que regresemos a Narnia, Susan y Peter nos acompañarán, y será definitiva esta vez.

Y, Qué les parecio??  
Me merezco tomatazos, cebollazos y demaces??  
Debería dedicarme a otra cosa ??  
o realmente les gusto??

Opiniones, críticas constructivas, dejenlas en un lindo review... abajito de todo esto, hay un cuadrito que dice sumit reviwe, y a un costado otro cuadrito que dice "GO" clickeen en "GO" y aparecerá un cuadro en el que deben poner nick (para los que no esten registrados en ) y dejarme un adorable RR

Besos


	2. Tal vez sea hora de volver

Capítulo I

_**Capítulo I: Tal vez sea hora de volver**_

Los dorados rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana.

Susan dormía apaciblemente, a pesar de haber llorado casi toda la noche por el fantasma de un recuerdo que no la iba a dejar tranquila nunca. Un recuerdo que la seguiría hasta la tumba.

Abrió los ojos, que aún pesaban pese a las incontables lágrimas que habían salido descontroladamente la noche anterior.

Un rayo de luz le dio directo en el rostro, haciendo que se despertara por completo. Entró al baño, se duchó y salió envuelta por una cortina de vapor y una toalla color carmesí.

Se colocó un vestido azul, no tan fino como los que alguna vez lució en los festines de Cair Paravel, ni tan presuntuoso como los que utilizó para los bailes a los que asistió junto a sus hermanos, pero que igualmente la hacia lucir bella.

Sin colocarse calzado, bajó los doce peldaños de la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde Lucy ya estaba preparando el desayuno para los cuatro.

-¿Qué no puedes estar un día sin prepararnos el desayuno?-preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras la ayudaba con la tetera y algunos platos.

-Es la costumbre.-Respondió simplemente.- Tantos años preparando el desayuno…-guardó silencio, miando temerosa a su hermana de reojo. No quería ver a Susan llorar nuevamente por recordar Narnia ni mucho menos a Caspian.

-No es costumbre.-apuntó Susan, forzando una sonrisa para ocultar su tristeza.- es una maña que se te ha pegado.

Lucy sonrió y dejando a su hermana terminado de poner la mesa, subió a despertar a sus hermanos.

-Ed, Ed, despierta.-Zamarreaba Lucy a su hermano, que dormía como un oso perezoso.- Edmund.- volvió a decir Lucy, acercando su rostro a su oído.- EL DESAYUNO ESTÄ LISTO.- Gritó la chica, riendo y arrancando de su hermano, que había despertado de un golpe y se había propuesto a descuartizar a su hermana.

Edmund Pevensie no logró su objetivo, ya que Lucy entró corriendo al cuarto del mayor de los cuatro hermanos y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué preparaste para desayunar hoy Lu?-Preguntó una voz que provenía de debajo de las sábanas, en donde un bulto comenzaba a moverse y estirarse.

-Tostadas, Panqueques, huevos con tocino, té y leche.-respondió Lucy, abriendo las cortinas de la pieza de su hermano, iluminándola completamente.

-Pet, ¿No has pensado en cambiar esas cortinas?-preguntó Lucy, señalando las oscuras cortinas de un verde aguamarina.

-No. Cada vez que me acuesto recuerdo la oscuridad que invadía a Cair Paravel todas las noches.-Respondió su hermano, sentándose en la cama.

-Lu, ¿Cómo amaneció Susan hoy?-Preguntó Peter, cambiando el tema completamente.

-Tratando de simular su tristeza.-Le contestó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.-Apresúrate si no quieres quedarte sin desayunar.-Agregó, antes de salir por la puerta y descender al piso inferior, en donde se encontraba únicamente Susan, medio sentada, medio acostada sobre uno de los sofás y con un libro entre sus manos.

Minutos después, ambos hermanos bajaban por las escaleras. El primero de ellos tenía una cara somnolienta total, dejando ver su instinto homicida hacia su pequeña hermana. El segundo bajaba con una toalla en su mano, con la que secaba su claro cabello, desordenándolo completamente y esparciendo un poco de agua por el comedor.

-Su, hora de desayunar, no de leer.-reprochó la pequeña Lucy, que parecía ser la mamá de aquellos hermanos.

El desayuno estuvo tal como todos los días. Edmund hacía sus gracias, haciendo reír a Lucy, mientras Susan y Peter planificaban lo que harían ese día.

Decidieron que saldrían a la playa, a recoger conchas, jugar con las olas y relajarse con la brisa marina.

Lucy y Edmund se entusiasmaron con la idea y de la emoción, tragaron el desayuno sin importarles que el té estuviese hirviendo ni que se atorara con migajas de pan tostado.

Susan se levantó, cogió una cesta y comenzó a llenarla con frutas, pastelillos y emparedados para la hora de almorzar.

Peter y Edmund recogieron las cosas e la mesa y lavaron la loza, mientras Lucy cogía dos mantas y las doblaba, haciendo un pequeño bultito.

Los cuatro hermanos salieron de la casa.

Caminaron un largo rato por la dorada arena, dejando las huellas de sus pies marcadas.

Llegaron a un punto donde en la extensa arena solo había una roca, la preferida de Susan, en donde solía sentarse cada vez que bajaban a la playa y escribía en su diario.

Lucy extendió las dos mantas, con ayuda de su hermana, mientras Peter y Edmund se quitaban los zapatos y corrían hacia la orilla del mar, jugando con estas.

Lucy decidió caminar por la arena, en busca de caracoles y conchitas multicolores, de esas que juntaba desde pequeña.

Susan por su lado, cogió su diario, el bolígrafo y se encaramó en la cima de la roca.

"_Hoy vuelvo a sentir el vacío en mi interior._

_Mis hermanos se muestran como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

_Disfrutan los días de sol, las noches lluviosas._

_Y yo solo me resigno a llorar por las noches._

_A pensar en como volver a estar junto a él._

_¿Porqué me tuve que enamorar de alguien que no vive junto a mi?_

_¿Por qué tengo que vivir tan alejada de él, en otro mundo?_

_Si, MUNDO._

_Ambos vivimos en mundos distintos, muy distintos._

_Solo quiero encontrar la manera de regresar, reinar en mi trono junto a mis hermanos, de la mano tuya._

_Y vivir por siempre junto a ti"_

Una lágrima rebelde escapó de su ojo derecho. Lágrima solitaria que Susan secó rápidamente.

Abrió la última página de su diario, donde tenía dibujos de sus hermanos hechos por ella misma.

Buscó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a trazar en el papel innumerables rayas, curvas, puntos, hasta que pasadas ya dos horas, terminó

Observó atenta su nuevo diseño.

La mostraba a ella, vestida con el más hermoso vestido que jamás en su vida había visto, con un ramo de flores entre sus manos, tomada del brazo por un hombre que sonreía de igual manera que sonreía ella.

Había dibujado su boda. Su Matrimonio con Caspian, una utopía según ella, ya que él estaba demasiado lejos de ella como para llegar a casarse.

Después de la colación, los cuatro hermanos decidieron olvidarse del mundo por unos instantes, comenzando una guerra de agua todos contra todos.

Lucy chapoteaba hacia todos lados, mojando a sus hermanos y de pasada a ella misma.

Peter lanzaba agua a diestra y siniestra, empapado completamente.

Susan reía, mientras lanzaba agua hacia arriba y Edmund lanzaba agua hacia sus tres hermanos, tropezando varias veces y cayendo al agua, empapándose entero.

El sol comenzó a esconderse cuando los cuatro hermanos, empapados y tiritando completamente comenzaron a retornar a casa.

--

Caspian suspiraba por duodécima vez.

Resultaron ser Aneresnianos los que osaban atacar Narnia.

Eran una nueva raza de personas de piel oscura, pieles color trigueñas y ojos verdosos. Se sabían que ese pueblo estaba dividido en dos, ya que no todos estaban de acuerdo con las acciones de su Rey, Alcázar, quien lo único que quería era invadir tierras, para hacer crecer más y más su reino.

Caspian sabía que una nueva amenaza surgía para Narnia y esperaba no defraudarla como monarca.

-Señor, la tropa enviada como tregua a sido arrasada.-Anunció una voz a sus espaldas.

-Entonces Trumpkin, han declarado la guerra.

--

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy, para variar, fue la primera en levantarse.

Bajó hacia el comedor, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno para ella y sus hermanos, tal como lo hacía las veces que iban de paseo a los bosques de Narnia, en la época en la que era reina junto a sus hermanos.

Cuando salió de la cocina a dejar un plato con huevos revueltos a la mesa, se percató que había un sobre en el suelo, como si lo hubiesen tirado por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.

El sobre estaba totalmente en blanco. Ningún sello, ni remitente. Sólo tenía escrito en la parte superior _Para los Hermanos Pevensie._

Lucy dejó el plato sobre la mesa y, extrañada total, fue a recoger el sobre. Sus dedos abrieron hábilmente el sobre, sin necesidad de romperlo, y la chica sacó la hoja de su interior.

Rápidamente sus ojos devoraron su contenido, pero al llegar al punto final de la carta, soltó el grito más fuerte que alguna vez en su vida logró hacer, mientras innumerables lágrimas recorrían su aterrorizado rostro.

Segundos después, sus tres hermanos se encontraban junto a ella.

Susan la abrazaba, intentando calmarla junto a Edmund, mientras Peter tomaba la carta que Lucy tenía entre sus temblorosas manos.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?-Preguntaba asustada, Susan.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo gritar de esa manera?

Lucy no producía ningún ruido, sin embargo sus labios formaban palabras, que ni Susan ni Edmund pudieron descifrar.

-Esto no puede ser cierto.- Dijo en un susurro Peter, cayendo al suelo, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos y soltando un profundo grito, el más triste que alguna vez se halla oído.

-Pet, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué demonios dice la maldita carta?- Preguntó más asustada que antes, Susan, mientras sin saber porqué una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, yendo a parar al suelo.

Peter levantó su cabeza. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y sus ojos con su nariz estaban totalmente enrojecidos.

-Mamá…- Fue lo único que moduló, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser invadidos por lágrimas.

-¿Qué… qué ocurre con mamá? ¿Enfermó? ¿Está grave?- Preguntó esta vez Edmund, sin saber que ocurría y asustado, tal como lo estaba Susan.

-Mamá…ella está…-Peter no podía terminar la oración.

-¿Ella está qué Peter?-Estalló Susan, gritándole a su hermano.

-MUERTA SUSAN.- Los tres hermanos observaron a quien había pronunciado esa sencilla, pero cruda frase.

Lucy temblaba sin parar. Su abdomen subía y bajaba frenéticamente y sus ojos no paraban de llover a cántaros.

-Imposible… ¿cómo puede ser?-murmuró Susan, sin creérselo.

-Papá y ella… ellos fueron víctimas de un atentado.-Le respondió Peter. Su voz estaba totalmente quebrada y no paraba de hipar.- Ayer, unos terroristas alemanes atacaron en pleno centro de Londres. Papá y mamá recibieron varios impactos de bala y no alcanzaron a llegar al hospital.

Edmund no decía nada. Sus ojos estaban totalmente inexpresivos. Su rostro seco, pero su cara espasmada, su cuerpo temblaba y unas pocas lágrimas lograron escapar de su rostro.

Peter se levantó del suelo. Se puso al lado de Susan, que aún mantenía a Lucy entre sus brazos junto a Edmund y los abrazó. Los cuatro hermanos sintieron la necesidad de estar más juntos que nunca y lloraron. Lloraron porque se encontraban solos en el mundo. El futuro estaba solo para ellos cuatro, sin compañía de nadie más que ellos.

-Hay que ser fuertes.-Dijo de pronto Peter, poniendo su semblante serio y dejando de derramar lágrimas.- Debemos estar unidos, como lo estuvimos una vez en Narnia.

-Ahora debemos valernos por nosotros mismos.-Agregó Susan, imitando a su hermano y secando el empapado rostro de Lucy, que se había dormido en los brazos de su hermana a causa de su llanto.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros Peter?-Preguntó Susan, luego de recostar a Lucy sobre el sofá y cubrirla con una manta.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá Su, solo el tiempo lo dirá.-le respondió Peter, sin quitar su mirada del profundo rostro dormido de su hermana pequeña.

--

Entre las espesuras de un bosque, el Gran León observaba sobre una fuente mágica la imagen de los cuatro hermanos, tres de ellos con sus semblantes tristes y una cuarta completamente dormida.

-Tal vez sea hora.- Se dijo el León, dando media vuelta y recostándose sobre una roca.- Tal vez sea hora de traerlos de regreso a Narnia.


	3. De Regreso Por Caminos Separados

Capítulo II:

Primero que nada… dar las gracias por los Review!! Les juro que nunca antes había tenido tantos en tan solo dos capítulos eso me emociona de verdad

Bueno, los dejo de rodeos, aquí les va el segundo capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

_**Capítulo II: De regreso por caminos separaos.**_

Aquella mañana fue la más triste que alguna vez tuvieron. Ninguno quiso desayunar, Lucy no se despertó hasta pasadas las doce, Susan se fue a la playa, donde lloró y lloró por más de media hora. Peter se fue al bosquecillo, a sentarse sobre una de las ramas del árbol más alto y Edmund se quedó en casa esperando a que Lucy despertara.

Susan caminaba por la orilla del mar, mojando sus pies cada vez que el agua venia. Las lágrimas Caín por su rostro entristecido. Tantas cosas se le habían juntado. Tantos acontecimientos que hacían estrujar su corazón de la pena. Primero enterarse que no volvería jamás a Narnia, luego separarse para siempre de Caspian y finalmente el fallecimiento de sus padres. ¿Qué será o próximo que se le vendría? ¿Cuál será l próximo acontecimiento que terminaría matándola de pena? Sus pasos eran cortos, lentos y silenciosos. Un pequeño conejito blanco salió de entre los límites del bosquecillo, Susan lo vio y se agachó, llamando al conejito con un movimiento de mano. El conejito, con confianza, se acercó y se dejó acariciar, mientras con su varicita acariciaba el rostro de la chica. Susan lo cargó en upa y siguió su triste travesía.

- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a unos amigos que viven en Narnia.-Comenzó a hablarse Susan al conejo.- Seguramente no sabes lo que es narnia ¿Verdad?- El conejito movió su cabeza, como si hubiese entendido lo que la chica dijo.- Narnia es una tierra muy diferente a esta. Es un lugar maravilloso, mágico. La gran mayoría de los animales hablan. También hay faunos, minotauros y las dríades, náyades y muchas criaturas que aquí no hay.

Susan llegó hasta su roca, se sentó en las faldas de esta y continuó hablando con el conejo. Le hablaba de sus hermosas historias que vivió en su reinado, hasta que sin previo aviso, calló dormida en un apacible y reparador sueño.

El conejo se separó de los brazos d Susan y mirando hacia todos lados se transformó. Su blanquecino pelaje comenzó a cambiar por unos tonos dorados. Sus orejas encogieron y su cuerpo comenzó a crecer. N el lugar en que momentos antes había un conejo blanco, se encontraba ahora un majestuoso león dorado, con su melena más brillosa que nunca y su rostro tan noble y sereno.

-Mi querida Susan- Dijo el león con voz clara pero suave.- Se que una vez te dije que no volverías a Narnia, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario llevarte de vuelta.- Con un soplo en el rostro de la chica, Aslan vio ante sus ojos cómo la mayor de las hijas de Adán desaparecía, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

-Va uno, solo restan tres.

--

Peter caminaba sin rumbo por entre los frondosos árboles. Acariciaba los troncos, recordando aquellas noches en las que por petición de Lucy, salían a bailar junto a los espíritus de los árboles. Recordó la última batalla en la que participó: la liberación de Narnia de las garras de Miraz.

Recordó las peleas que tuvo con Caspian por cómo debían de atacar, los métodos para no perder a tantos guerreros y demaces. Una leve sonrisa se curvó en sus labios cuando recordó cuando caspian casi le había pegado un puñete para que se calmara.

También recordó la despedida, triste y alegre a la vez. El beso de su hermana con Caspian.

Ahí lo entendió. Lucy tenía razón, su hermana no estaba encaprichada. Estaba enamorada.

-Susan.-murmuró el rubio.- no sabes cuánto daría por verte feliz hermanita.-Una lágrima bordeó sus ojos yendo a caer directo al suelo.

-Peter.-Una voz sonó entre las sombras.- Gran Rey Peter

-¿Aslan?-Preguntó tembloroso el mayor de los cuatro hermanos.

-Así es hijo mío.-Respondió el León, saliendo de las sombras como un ente.

-Pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntó perplejo, bajando del árbol al que se había encaramado.

-He venido a buscar a los cuatro reyes de Antaño, para regresarlos a su hogar.-respondió el León, soplando en el rostro de Peter, tal cual lo había hecho momentos antes con Susan.

Peter sonrió, mientras veía como el bosque en el que estaba desaparecía y daba paso a una larga playa, de la arena más pura que se halla visto.

A sus espaldas, una voz masculina preguntó.- ¿Rey…Gran Rey Peter?

--

Edmund estaba arrodillado, a orillas del sillón donde estaba su hermana, velando sus sueños.

-Lu, Tenemos que dar gracias.-Comenzó a hablarle, casi en susurros.- Nosotros algún día volveremos, pero ni Peter ni Susan volverán. Es injusto que ellos no puedan regresar y nosotros si Lu, pero estoy contento en mi interior porque sé que Narnia vivirá por siempre en el interior de ellos.

Lucy se removió un poco, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

-Lo sé Ed.-Contestó medio adormilada.- Pero Tengo el presentimiento de que Aslan ha de cambiar el curso del destino de Pet y Su.

-¿Quieres decir que tal vez Peter y Susan volverán a Narnia?-Preguntó Edmund, sin saber si sonreír o sorprenderse.

-A sí es Edmund.- Respondió alguien, pero no fue Lucy.

-ASLAN.-Gritó emocionada Lucy, levantándose del sillón y tirándose encima del León.

El león la recibió con sus patas abiertas. Edmund también se unió al abrazo y rieron por unos momentos.

-Aslan, ¿qué haces acá?-Preguntó Lucy, tratando de no sonar tan brusca.

-Vengo a buscarlos.-respondió el León.

-entonces debemos ir a despedirnos de Susan y de Peter.-Dijo Edmund, separándose del león dispuesto a salir de la cabaña en busca de sus hermanos.

-Me temo Rey Edmund que no podrá decirle adiós a sus hermanos.-El león lo miraba con gracia.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó otra vez Lucy.- ¿Porqué no podemos despedirnos de nuestros hermanos?

-Porque ellos ya están en Narnia.-Respondió Aslan, agachándose para que ambos hermanos montaran en él.- Y es hora de que nosotros partamos también.- Y dicho esto, el león (con los dos niños en su lomo) salió de la cabaña y corrió a través del bosque.

Lucy observaba las manchas verdosas que pasaban a sus lados, percatándose de que de un minuto a otro, el aire cambió, los colores de los árboles se pusieron más puros y la chica susurró: Regresamos a casa.

--

Las suaves caricias en su rostro le producían cosquillas.

Sus párpados comenzaban a separarse lentamente, mientras se incorporaba. "Debí quedarme dormida". Pensó, mientras se estiraba.

-Momento.-dijo e voz alta.- Esto no es arena.- tocó el piso, encontrando pasto y más pasto.-No estoy en la playa. ¿Qué hago en un bosque…?

Susan calló. Se había dado cuenta de donde estaba al divisar a lo lejos un rostro muy conocido por ella.

-Cazatrufas!!-Gritó emocionada la chica, al reconocer al viejo tejón. Supo que por fin había regresado a Narnia.

--

Caspian había salido a la playa, en busca de sus generales, para poner en marcha las tropas y poder expulsar a los Aneresnianos de su tierra.

Caminó sin rumbo por unos momentos, hasta que vio algo que lo dejó sin habla.

En medio de la playa, donde no habían mas que arenas y conchillas, se materializaba un joven de casi su misma edad.

-¿Rey…Gran Rey Peter?-Preguntó esperando a que el joven se voltease y lo reconociera.

Si era posible que Peter hubiese regresado, significaba que Susan también había regresado.

Y ¿les gusto?

Espero que si.

Este capi esta un poco soso, pero es lo que le puedo dejar antes de regresar a clases, ya que pasado mañana comienza mi segundo trimestre y quiero ponerme al 100 con los estudios... asi que demoraré en actualizar u.u

Gracias a los review que me han enviado, gracias a **Integra-sama, ittzumi, ALLEXXMASONCULLEN, maruuu93, Yeziqaa Hiwatarii xD, desirecita, alicia en sanbklandia, andy, Charito-chan****, ****Sol, hpbhoms95.xP****, ****Tsukichan y Maya Cullen** por dejarme sus review

Besitos


	4. Comienza una nueva batalla

Primero que todo, mil gracias por los review!! Porque como muchas de ustedes saben, un fic sin reviews deja triste a un autor (en este caso autora) y por ende no le dan ganas de seguir escribiendo xD pero como hasta ahora mi fic tiene un lindo recibimiento (que modesta) continúan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Reitero, tal como dije en el capítulo anterior, estas semanas no actualizaré tan rápido ya que como muchas/os de ustedes saben, entre al segundo trimestre y como es corto (ocho semanas) me están estrujando como un jugoso limón con estudios y de mases.

Y sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia.

Nos leemos abajo.

_**Capítulo III: Comienza una nueva batalla.**_

— _¿Rey…Gran Rey Peter?_ —_Preguntó esperando a que el joven se voltease y lo reconociera._

_Si era posible que Peter hubiese regresado, significaba que Susan también había regresado._

Peter volteó al escuchar su nombre.

Ahí estaba el portador de esa voz. Caspian lo miraba confuso.

—Peter. —volvió a decir Caspian. — Pero ¿Cómo? Si tú… Susan… Aslan dijo que. — Caspian fue interrumpido por Peter.

— Dijo que nunca volveríamos, pero aquí estamos nuevamente. —Peter comenzó a observar detenidamente la playa en donde estaba. A unos doscientos metros, se elevaba majestuoso como siempre, el imponente castillo de Cair Paravel, reconstruido sobre las ruinas del lugar en donde alguna vez reinó de la mano de sus hermanos, modificado y levantado por Caspian Décimo, siguiendo los bocetos que alguna vez Lucy le entregó… en el primer retorno a Narnia.

—Y Susan, ¿Dónde está ella?-Preguntó Caspian, sin siquiera acordarse de buscar a los generales.

—No lo se. —Contestó Peter empezando a caminar, seguido por Caspian. —Al parecer Aslan nos trajo por caminos separados.

—Pero ¿Cómo está ella?—Volvió a preguntar, algo asustado por la ambigua respuesta de Peter. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en el mundo de ustedes?

—Ella está bien. —Mintió Peter. Su hermana se encontraba todo lo que quisieras, bella, sensible, agobiada, furiosa, orgullosa, etcétera, etcétera, pero menos bien. — Y ha pasado tan solo un mes en tiempo de nosotros desde que abandonamos Narnia.

—Hoy se cumple un año desde que ustedes se marcharon. — Murmuró Caspian, — Como has podido ver, hemos reconstruido Cair Paravel, no hemos tenido batallas y… —El joven Rey cayó al oír el horrible sonido de los tambores Aneresnianos. El _Bom borom bom borom bom, bom, bom, bom _producido por el golpeteo continuo de aquellos tambores le hizo recordar el crítico momento por el que estaban pasando.

—Y hay un estúpido ejército acercándose a Narnia. —Dijo Caspian, apurando el paso hacia los establos de Cair Paravel. — hace un poco menos de seis meses, un nuevo reino se ha levantado, Aneres, con su Rey, Alcázar. Él es un tirano tres veces peor que mi tío Miraz. Su pueblo está dividido porque no todos están de acuerdo con las medidas que él ha tomado para guiarlos. En los últimos cuatro meses se ha puesto como propósito conquistar nuevas tierras y…—nuevamente fue interrumpido por Peter

—Y vienen a invadir Narnia, ¿No es así? — Peter abrió las puertas del establo, en donde había un solo sirviente cepillando el suave pelaje de Destrier, el fiel caballo negro de Caspian.

—Así es. — sonrió algo molesto, molesto por no haberse encontrado con Susan y por tener que ir a pelear con unos imbéciles que se atrevían a entrar en sus tierras, en las tierras que hacía un año había logrado rescatar de las manos de Miraz y que había reinado en un año de completa calma, paz y tranquilidad, tal como muchos años atrás había reinado su padre, Caspian Noveno. Pero ahora toda aquella calma y tranquilidad que había conseguido se veía irrumpida por la invasión de los Aneresnianos. — Y he enviado una pequeña tropa de cinco hombres con la bandera de tregua. Ninguno regresó vivo. —Agregó amargamente.

—Por lo que concluyo que Alcázar no está dispuesto ha entablar una conversación pacífica contigo. Por el contrario, lo único que quiere es demostrar su fuerza y sus métodos de reinar en un combate frente a los narnianos. —Dijo simplemente Peter, sintiendo como el aire de Narnia iba haciendo efecto en él. En esos minutos ya no se sentía como Peter Pevensie, el chico londinense que hacía menos de veinticuatro horas había perdido a sus padres, sino que se sentía como El Gran Rey Peter, El Magnífico, rey de reyes en Narnia.

Ambos ensillaron a sus caballos (Caspian había mandado a buscar la armadura de Peter, que tenía guardada para cuando regresara Edmund alguna vez, ya que pensaba que tanto Peter como Susan no volverían y se la habían entregado en el establo de los caballos) ataron sus espadas al cinto y partieron rumbo al campamento que el día anterior se había instalado.

--

—Reina Susan. — exclamó el pequeño tejón, corriendo hacia los brazos de la chica y brincando en su regazo. — Pero creí que usted no volvería nunca jamás a Narnia Su Majestad.

—Yo también creí lo mismo querido Cazatrufas. —Le respondió Susan, acariciándole la espalda con dos dedos, girando sobre su propio eje. — Pero creo que Aslan tenía otros planes para mí y para mis hermanos. —Agregó, tomando las patas delanteras del tejón, haciendo algo similar a una ronda.

—Mi reina espero no ser tan brusco con usted, pero tenemos prisa. —El tejón puso su peludo rostro totalmente serio. — Una tropa numerosa viene desde tierras sureñas a invadirnos y…— El tejón fue interrumpido.

—Calla Cazatrufas, lo que menos necesitamos en estos minutos es plática. — Susan dejó a su peludo amigo en el suelo. — Lo que debemos hacer es convocar al resto de los narnianos que estén dispuestos a dar su vida y pelear por salvar a Narnia de la posible invasión.

Cazatrufas asintió y comenzó a correr, seguido muy de cerca por Susan. Corrieron por unos pocos minutos, hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, rodeado de frondosos abedules, aromos, sauces, robles y otros árboles. Susan se acercó al aromo más cercano que tenía, posó sus delicados, finos y blanquecinos dedos sobre el tronco, entrecerró sus ojos y en mente comenzó a repetir la misma oración— _"Queridos árboles, perfectas criaturas, doncellas y caballeros durmientes, despierten de su sueño que yo, la Reina Susan, les ruego y les imploro que, por favor, nos ayuden en esta lucha. Queridos árboles, perfectas criaturas, doncellas y príncipes durmientes..."_ —Estuvo recitando esa frase al menos diez veces, cuando sintió una suave brisa y una mano mucho más suave, delicada y platinada cogió la suya, como si de un cierre de trato fuese.

Lentamente Susan separó sus párpados y frente a ella vio a una bella doncella Aromo, que despedía la más exquisita fragancia de sus cabellos, que parecía danzar a cada paso que daba y giraba alrededor de cada árbol que se cruzaba por su camino, despertando al espíritu que ahí habitaba.

En menos de media hora, Susan se encontraba rodeada de las más bellas criaturas del bosque narniano: Las Dríades, o espíritus de los árboles, sacando sus arcos y sus carcaj, dispuestos a partir junto a Susan y Cazatrufas a pelear, defendiendo a Narnia.

_--_

Aslan se detuvo una hora después de comenzar su carrera.

Se recostó, para hacerle más fácil la bajada a los dos hermanos menores Pevensie.

—Una guerra está por empezar, reyes. —Comenzó a decir Aslan. —Es por eso que ustedes han regresado a Narnia, pero otro motivo me ha hecho traer también a sus hermanos.-El león se levantó, bebió un poco de agua de un pequeño arroyo que fluía cerca de ellos y continuó. —Al fenecer sus padres y no poder dejarlos solos en su mundo, los he traído aquí, para que vivan hasta que llegue la hora del sueño eterno.

—Entonces ¿Viviremos aquí por siempre? —Preguntó exaltada Lucy, abriendo sus ojos, maravillada y feliz.

—Si, mi querida Lucy. Ustedes cuatro volverán a vivir en Narnia, pero esta vez será definitivo. Crecerán aquí, procrearán aquí y morirán aquí.-Respondió el León.

Caminaron por entre los árboles, cruzaron un riachuelo y llegaron a una extensa llanura, en donde al otro extremo se divisaba un campamento.

— ¿No oyen eso? —Preguntó de pronto Edmund.

— Suenan como a cascos de caballo. —Respondió Lucy.

— ¿A dónde se fue Aslan? — Volvió a preguntar Edmund.

Miraron a su alrededor, pero por más que trataron, no encontraron a Aslan. El sonido de los caballos se acercaba más y más y sin darse cuenta, Edmund y Lucy tuvieron frente a sí a dos majestuosos caballos. Reconocieron de inmediato a uno de ellos, Destrier, el fiel caballo de Caspian.

Ambos chicos subieron la vista y se encontraron a Peter y Caspian, quienes les tendían una mano para subir a los caballos.

Lucy subió al caballo de Peter, mientras Edmund subía detrás de Caspian.

—Peter, ¿Qué haces vestido así? —Preguntó Lucy, al ver a su hermano enfundado en un traje de malla, una armadura y una espada colgada al cinto junto a un escudo que colgaba del hombro derecho.

— Necesito de mi armadura si voy a pelear y guiar un ejército ¿No crees? —le respondió Peter, mientras a cada instante se hacía más y más corto el tramo para llegar al campamento.

Luego de unos veinte minutos cabalgando, Caspian y Peter (Con Edmund y Lucy sobre cada caballo) eran recibidos por los innumerables Centauros, Sátiros, jabalíes, cuatro osos, perros, una manada de guepardos, la manada de pequeños ratones liderados por Rípichip y muchos animales más.

—————

Susan caminaba majestuosa, seguida de las Dríades y ocho Hamadríades, _Karya_ (Que provenía de un castaño); _Balanos_ (hija de una encina); _Kraneia_ (salida de un cornejo); _Morea_ (espíritu de una joven morera); _Aigeiros_ (bello joven chopo); _Ptelea_ (de cuyos cabellos despedía la dulce fragancia de los olmos); _Ampelos_ (con su racimo de uvas, hija de la vid) y _Syke_ (una joven algo rechoncha, proveniente de una higuera).

Cada Hamadríade con un arco en sus manos y cada Dríade-hombre con una espada colgando al cinto.

A cada paso que daban, las dríades soplaban y los atuendos de Susan cambiaron. Del rojizo vestido casero que llevaba puesto, fue cambiando paulatinamente, hasta convertirse en un hermoso vestido color esmeralda. Un vestido que se acentuaba perfecto para la ocasión bélica en la que se encontraban. Algunos árboles ofrecieron sus mejores maderas y le proporcionaron las más bellas, finas y perfectas flechas que alguna vez utilizó; Un arco majestuoso, pero lamentablemente no era mágico como el que alguna vez le fue obsequiado y que en esos minutos se encontraba en la cámara de los tesoros, en Cair Paravel.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los lindes del bosque, en donde los esperaba una extensa llanura donde en cuyo extremo opuesto, se alzaba un campamento que, a juzgar por las banderas rojas con un dorado león como escudo, supusieron sería el de los narnianos.

—Nos instalaremos aquí—Anunció Susan—En los lindes del bosque estaremos protegidos y podremos saber en que momento actuar.

Sus arqueros no dijeron nada. Aceptaron su orden y obedecieron.

De pronto, desde el punto sur de la llanura, comenzó a oírse un sonoro _Bom borom bom borom bom, bom, bom, bom_, que comenzó a aumentar a cada instante, hasta que se hizo ensordecedor y los Aneresnianos comenzaron a aparecer.

Susan observó detenidamente como las tropas narnianos comenzaban a formarse en escuadrones, liderados por tres caballos y sus respectivos jinetes.

Supo de inmediato que eran Caspian, Edmund y Peter los que lideraban a los narnianos y los que comenzaron a avanzar frente a los Aneresnianos.

—Arqueros apunten—Gritó Susan, mientras salía de los lindes del bosque y se posicionaba de manera tal que quedaran frente a los Aneresnianos.

Cuando ambas tropas estaban a escasos doscientos metros, Susan dio la orden de disparar.

El cielo se llenó de flechas, que fueron a llover encima de los Aneresnianos.

Una nueva batalla daba comienzo en la longeva historia de Narnia.

--

Y... que les parecio??

Muchas gracias a los Reviews de La-Lá, Umeko-chan, Alicia,maruuu93, Chivizuke, Tsukichan, FeRzZ, W.Emy!, Shia17Potter, ittzumi, ale!!, alleexxmasencullen, desirecita, Fire Lady Yess, Integra-sama, oOosa, andy, charito-chan, kaorukobayashi, susan.y.caspian17 y a pau por darse un tiempo para leer este fic...

Nos estamos leyendo

Besitos


	5. La Batalla

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, LO SIENTO!!

Ocurrió la peor de las tragedias :S :S

Mi Internet se calló y no se podía arreglar. Le dije a mamá que llamara a los tipos del servicio técnico, pero solo se dignaba a decirme "mañana llamo, te lo juro que mañana si" pero a saben, ese mañana nunca llega.

Pero de tanto que le hinché las pelotas, llamó ayer y hoy vinieron a arreglarla 8.8

Así que pido mil disculpas por esta laaaaaaaaaarga demora.

Lamento decirles que el próximo capítulo demorará en subirse, porque ya comencé con las malditas pruebas y prometí a mis padres que subiría esas feas notas en física y matemáticas (iuuuu me cargan esas dos asignaturas ¬¬)

Asi que espero que disfruten del capítulo y no se desanimen, que después de terminadas mis pruebas me pondré a escribir más a full

Nos leemos abajo.

_**Capítulo IV:**__** La batalla.**_

_Cuando ambas tropas estaban a escasos doscientos metros, Susan dio la orden de disparar._

_El cielo se llenó de flechas, que fueron a llover encima de los Aneresnianos._

_Una nueva batalla daba comienzo en la longeva historia de Narnia. _

Peter cabalgaba delante de las tropas narnianas, con Caspian a la zurda y Edmund a su diestra. Los tres mantenían en sus rostros una expresión digna de los nobles y grandes reyes que eran.

Peter ya no se parecía en nada al Peter Pevensie de Londres. Si sus amigos lo viesen no lo reconocerían, pues no solo su expresión se notaba mucho más madura de lo que ya era, sino que su físico también se hacia diferente a cada hora en la que el aire de Narnia lo invadía.

Sus hermosos ojos eran ahora del más puro tono azul grisáceo acentuando el azul cuando se encontraba feliz, o con sentimiento positivo alguno y notándose gris cuando estaba enojado, furioso, triste o como en esos momentos: irritado. Sus cabellos claros adoptaron un tono dorado, como el sol que resplandecía en esos momentos sobre el campo de batalla, o si lo prefieren, dorado como los campos de trigo que se extendían en verano.

Caspian, a su lado, mantenía su vista fija en sus enemigos, dejando escapar por sus ojos ambarinos una profunda mirada de odio hacia los Aneresnianos.

Sus finos labios fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto y el viento dándole en pleno rostro, desordenándole el cabello, le daban un aire de adolescente rebelde, que estaba enfadado porque lo habían castigado por hacer travesuras, aunque si lo observabas más detenidamente, te dabas cuenta de que en su rostro también había impaciencia, rabia y muy, muy oculto estaba el miedo, miedo por dudar si lograría salvar Narnia, ese miedo que lo invadía cada vez que tenía que estar en un campo de batalla.

Poco a poco se acercaban a los Aneresnianos, que los esperaban a mitad del campo.

Alcázar, desde su caballo gritó: Bajen sus armas, entréguense voluntariamente, denme el trono de estas bárbaras tierras y os dejaremos libres.

A lo que Caspian respondió.- Nunca te daría estas tierras, ni aún cuando el último de mis hombres caiga, ni aún cuando desaparezcan los habitantes de estas tierras.

Alcázar dio entonces la orden de atacar.

—Eliminen a todos los que se crucen por su camino.- masculló de forma que sólo lo oyeran sus ejércitos.-No quiero prisioneros esta vez.-Agregó el sanguinario rey.

Las tropas de Alcázar reanudaron la marcha.

El ruido de los tambores Aneresnianos volvió a retumbar en el aire de batalla, mientras que unos cuantos centauros narnianos tocaban la marcha que daba inicio a la guerra.

—Arqueros apunten—Gritó una voz femenina. Los tres reyes narnianos, todas las tropas presentes e incluso Alcázar fijaron su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrando a una hermosa y esbelta joven, ataviada en un hermosísimo vestido esmeralda, que sólo tres de los presentes en esa guerra reconocieron inmediatamente. —Disparen— Volvió a gritar aquella hermosa mujer.

De pronto, no solo el ruido de los miles de cascos, pezuñas y de mases se oyeron.

El cielo fue atravesado por un millar de flechas, que provenían de los lindes del bosque, que fueron a parar sobre las cabezas de los Aneresnianos.

Susan, seguida de un gran número de Dríades y Hamadríades se encontraban lanzando flechas, unas tras otras, lo cual logró disminuir considerablemente el número de las tropas enemigas.

Un bello Abeto entregó una de las espadas más finas y livianas a Susan, al notar que la reina entraría en combate, dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por salvar a Narnia de esa posible invasión.

Al notar las intenciones de la reina Susan, algunos de las presentes dríades fueron en busca de algún caballo, el cual no demoraron en encontrar y convencer para que la chica lo montara.

Susan montó con gran maestría y elegancia el caballo que sus guerreros le ofrecían y dando una nueva orden, comenzó a cabalgar, directo hacia los Aneresnianos, con un ejército de espíritus de árboles volando, literalmente, tras ella.

El combate bélico daba inicio, con una gran baja de guerreros, gracias a Susan y su nuevo ejército.

Ambas tropas corrían al enfrentamiento que tal vez determinarían un nuevo destino para las salvajes tierras de Narnia.

Narnianos versus Aneresnianos, criatura lideradas en combate por cuatro reyes y humanos segados por la codicia que su rey les había inculcado.

Susan se unió a los demás en cosa de segundos situándose al lado de Caspian, a quien saludó con una sonrisa, la cual borró de su rostro en cuanto posó sus pardos ojos en las tropas de enfrente.

Peter y Caspian se adelantaron, seguidos de los felinos más veloces que ahí tenían: Cheethas, leopardos, tigres y leones avanzaban tras los dos reyes, mientras Edmund y Susan permanecían unos metros más atras, con el resto de las tropas.

-¿Donde está Lucy?- Preguntó Susan, al notar la ausencia de su pequeña hermana.

-En el campamento.-Respondió Edmund.- Peter le prohibió luchar. En cambio le dió órdenes para que atendiera a los heridos que fueren llegando.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras su caballo corría más y más rápido, hasta llegar a casi cincuenta metros de la primera línea enemiga.

Por fin ambos bandos se encontraron en el centro de la extensa llanura narniana, que una vez más era el escenario de una batalla.

Los Aneresnianos comenzaron inmediatamente a lanzar estocadas a diestra y siniestra, intentando herir a sus contrincantes, cosa que algunos lograron. Sus caballos, entrenados para atacar, mordían a los felinos que se les lanzaban encima y pateaban a los caballos que se cruzaran por su camino.

Peter desenvainó su espada tal cual lo hacía en esos momentos Caspian, Edmund y muchos otros narnianos como algunos enanos, ratones y centauros.

A medida que tenían al alcanze un soldado enemigo, les traspasaba la espada, cortándo los trajes de malla negros que traían puestos y atravesándoles el cuerpo.

El resto de los enanos, que no estaban inmersos en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, iban cargados por los Grifos mientras lanzaban flechas desde lo alto del cielo, acertándo el noventa por ciento de estas en líneas enemigas. Los arqueros Aneresnianos no se quedaban atrás. Disparaban perfectamente y más de alguna flecha logró alcanzar a algún grifo o a algún enano.

Susan, con su nueva espada en mano, peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un soldado aneresniano, ñuego de que su caballo fuese alcanzado por una flecha y alla caído en medio del campo.

-Este no debería ser un lugar para una niña.- Se mofaba el moreno guerrero, con una burlona mueca en su rostro que fué rápidamente borrada por Susan, quien de una estocada, que en su viaje anterior a narnia había aprendido, atravesó el corazón del guerrero.

-Pero sí para una reina.-Le respondió, quitando su espada, ahora ensangrentada, del cuerpo del Aneresniano y dejándolo tendido ahí, muerto.

En su interior, un escalofrío la recorrió entera, pero mentalmente se dijo que no debía sentir lástima por esos imbéciles que osaban mofarse de ella y que trataban de apoderarse de sus tierras.

A unos cuantos metros, Peter se batía cuerpo a cuerpo también, con dos aneresnianos que lo superaban en edad y estatura, pero no en destreza ni habilidad.

-Hay por dios, cómo pueden dejar gobernar en estas tierras a un chiquillo idiota como este.- Le decía uno al otro, mientras Peter los miraba con profundo odio y sin poder contenerse más, cogió su espada y cegado por la furia, decapitó al aneresniano que se había burlado de él, mientras el otro lo miraba con cara aterrorizada.

-No me digas que ahora te da miedo un simple adolescente.- se burló esta vez Peter, mientras se adueñaba de la espada del recién decapitado y se enfrentaba al otro guerrero, desarmándolo en cuestión de minutos.

Trumpkin y sus enanos peleaban como dignos de su sangre. Como valientes hombres, con sus armaduras, escudos y las mejores espadas que pudieron crear, los enanos se enfrentaban cada uno con uno o dos hombres a la vez.

Que decir del pequeño Rípichip, que junto a sus once ratones lograban atrapar a un Aneresniano y en pocos segundos, este quedaba reducido a la nada. Luego, partían en busca de otra víctima y asi sucesivamente fueron rebajando el número de enemigos, aunque he de admitir que con esa estrategia demoraban mucho más que un solo guerrero de mayor porte.

Pero no todos los narnianos estaban en las mismas condiciones ganadoras. Muchos de ellos habían sido alcanzados por alguna flecha o en su defecto, por una espada, que en algunos casos aumentaban a dos.

Pero quien más ocupado estaba era Caspian.

En el centro, rodeado por parejas de combatientes que luchaban por mantener la libertad de Narnia, algunos, y otros por conquistar aquellas salvajes tierras, se encontraban ambos reyes.

Por un lado estaba Alcázar, con su rostro furioso, salvaje y lleno de sudor. Con una reluciente armadura, encima de una malla de negro color y una espada larga, algo más gruesa de lo normal y media curvada. Frente a él, un jovial adolescente, con sus oscuro cabellos alborotados y con algunos mechones pegados a su rostro, a causa del sudor. Su escudo de plata, con el símbolo del león grabado en él, colgaba de su brazo izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho sostenía firmemente su espada, la misma espada que había utilizado en sus anteriores batallas y que nunca le había fallado.

Ambos se examinaban, girando en círculos, observando con ojo de águila a su oponente, fijándose en aquellos puntos descubiertos en los que podían dar una que otra asestada.

De pronto, el choque de dos metales silenció toda la batalla.

Ambos reyes habían comenzado a defender Narnia, el más joven, y a intentar conquistarla, el mayor.

Algunos de los guerreros continuaban batiéndose en duelo, mientras que la gran mayoría se ponía tras su rey para observar y alentar a los dos nobles caballeros que peleaban con una destreza increíble.

Susan vio de reojo este círculo que se había formado alrededor de ambos hombres, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia al frente.

Cerca de siete Aneresnianos se acercaban a ella, con la intención de dañarla, pero Susan no tenía ni la menor pizca de ganas de salir herida de aquel combate, por lo que rápidamente colocó tres flechas en su arco, las enfocó en su objetivo y con un fuerte _tuang_ salieron disparadas hacia tres de los siete personajes. En menos de un segundo ya tenía tensada la cuerda del arco, en donde se encontraban dos flechas que luego de un segundo _tuang_, fueron a parar sobre dos de los cuatro Aneresnianos que aún estaban en pie. Tensó la cuerda del arco por tercera vez y nuevamente disparó dos flechas, que acertaron en el objetivo de la chica

Corrió hacia el círculo, situándose a un costado de Peter, que observaba detenidamente la pelea entre Caspian y Alcázar y que de vez en cuando gritaba algún "consejo" para Caspian.

Susan prefirió guardar silencio. Aún tenía grabadas las palabras que alguna vez, un señor había dicho sabiamente la primera vez que estuvo en Narnia: _"…Las batallas son algo horrible cuando luchan las mujeres…"_ Si bien tenía razón, Susan sentía la necesidad de estar presente en aquella batalla, ya que esa batalla podría definir un nuevo destino para Narnia, en caso de que perdieran. Pero sabía que no sería así. Con ayuda de las criaturas que a ella se le había unido, los narnianos que habían venido junto a Caspian, Edmund y Peter, y con la guía de estos tres, tenía claro que la batalla sería ganada por ellos, por los narnianos.

Desde las líneas contrarias, Susan divisó a un Aneresniano que estaba a punto de lanzar una flecha, destinada a Caspian y sin pensarlo dos veces, tensó su arco y disparó al arquero, con tan buena puntería que dio justo en donde querría dar: el cuello.

Cerca del recién caído Aneresniano, se levantaron tres tipos, con espada en mano que se precipitaron hacía los narnianos. Antes de que Peter diera la orden, un centauro, un enano y un fauno salieron de sus lugares y se enfrentaron a los tipos.

En menos de cinco minutos, la batalla volvió a reanudarse.

Peter, con ayuda de un centauro, cuyo nombre era Alastor, luchaba contra dos capitanes de tropa.

Susan y Edmund luchaban por mantener segura sus espaldas, mientras que los pocos magos que habían podido asistir al combate realizaban conjuros para proteger a los narnianos y otros para debilitar a los Aneresnianos.

Nadie se percató de cómo, pero en un par de segundos, Caspian se encontraba rodeado de Aneresnianos, mientras que Alcázar huía junto con algunos generales y parte de las tropas.

Susan continuaba disparando flechas a cada Aneresniano que se cruzase en su perímetro de visión.

Cuando ya no le quedaban más Aneresnianos a quien flechar, Susan miró por tercera vez a Caspian, y se percató del mortal peligro que corría.

A pesar de haber reducido el número de guerreros que lo rodeaban, a Caspian le costaba mantenerse en pie, ya que las fuerzas flaqueaban y el aliento se le cortaba. También notó una pequeña herida en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, que no le permitía mantenerse completamente erguido y lo mantenía algo doblado.

En ese momento, Caspian volteó, con la sensación de que había alguien tras él. Y así era.

Un Aneresniano de alrededor de un metro ochenta se encontraba a punto de atravesarle su espada por la espalda, a la altura de su corazón, pero sus ojos ya no se movían ni respiraba y el joven rey divisó la punta de una flecha atravesada en el pecho del guerrero, que cayó desplomado en el suelo.

En su espalda se encontraba una flecha incrustada, y frente a él, una hermosa joven, con el más bello vestido esmeralda apuntaba una segunda flecha, que pasó silbando cerca de su oído y fue a parar a uno de los cuatro Aneresnianos que aún quedaban ahí.

Caspian sonrió a pesar de su cansancio y con un último aliento, empuñó su espada y dio muerte a dos de los que se encontraban en pié, mientras el último caía como una hoja de otoño, con dos flechas atravesándole el pecho.

— ¿Estas bien?- masculló Caspian, a falta de aire.

La chica no respondió, pero soltó el arco y corrió a los brazos de Caspian, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo y un ansiado beso, pero sin apretarlo mucho con su abrazo, pues estaba consiente de la herida fresca de Caspian.

Se separaron no menos de un centímetro y se sonrieron.

—Perfectamente.- le respondió Susan.

Sabían que las palabras estaban de más. Cada uno podía descifrar la mirada del otro. Cada uno podía observar en los ojos del otro esa calidez, aquella sensación de gozo y esa tranquilidad de estar por fin juntos. Por fin estaban juntos nuevamente.

Abrazados (Caspian se apoyaba sobre Susan para poder caminar con mayor facilidad, mientras esta mantenía ambos brazos rodeándolo) se dirigieron al campamento, mientras algunos narnianos se llevaban a los pocos heridos de gravedad que habían resultado de la batalla.

Encontraron a Lucy, con su botellita de diamante, curando a los heridos y sanando aquellos rasguños y tajos que tenían los narnianos luego de la batalla.

Susan le comentó su "aventura" en el bosque, mientras la ayudaba con los pocos heridos que aún quedaban.

Caspian, apoyado en el marco de la improvisada enfermería observaba sonriendo a Susan, quien a pesar de haber estado en lucha, haber recibido un par de golpes y tal vez estuviese lesionada, no dejaba de sonreír de esa manera tan encantadora que lo enloquecía. La miraba embobado, mientras ella hablaba con su hermana y le contaba algunos detalles de la pelea, mientras la pequeña Lucy la escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de atender a los heridos que en cada minuto iban disminuyendo.

También le contó sobre la huída de Alcázar y de que según ella, no se volvería a atrever a regresar a las tierras de Narnia y que finalmente la batalla había terminado… o eso parecía ser.

Les gustó el capi?? Espero sus comentarios, y gracias a _**v**_ por dejar sus reviews. Saben que esos lindos rr me ponen muy feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiendo. (Si, las ganas las tengo, pero lo que no tengo es el tiempo ¬. ¬)

Besos y abrazos a todos/as


	6. Retorno a Cair Paravel

Hay chicas/os, muchas gracias por su paciencia. Lamento haber demorado tanto, pero no tengo excusas.

En realidad si tengo excusa…

Me operaron hace poco (el 13 de noviembre) y tenía el capi casi listo, pero cuando volví a casa luego de que me dieran el alta, me enteré que al pc le había entrado otro virus más (el muy maldito parece que tiene un imán para los virus) y lo m anduvieron a formatear… que creen… ¡Se Borró Todo!!!!!!!!

A demás que me he quedado re metida con Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer, los mejores libros de vampiros y romance que he leído (Se los recomiendo de veras a aquellas que no los hallan leído)

Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Les adelanto un poco: En este capítulo aparecerán nuevos personajes, comenzaran algunas discusiones y sobretodo, un acontecimiento que se dejará transcurrir por lo menos en dos o tres capítulos.

Nota: No tengo ni la menor idea de las edades de los hermanos Pevensie, pero a pesar de eso las edades en este fic son de 17 años para Caspian y Peter, 16 para Susan, 15 para Edmund y 14 para Lucy. Aunque no lo parezca, es posible que los hermanos se lleven una diferencia tan mínima. (Mi papá y su hermana se llevan por 364 días de edad 0.0)

Besos

Disfruten del quinto capítulo.

_**Capítulo V:**_

En una oscura sala, Alcázar bebía de una copa un líquido espeso de colores violáceos.

—Esos narnianos creen que se han salvado, pero esto no se va a quedar así.-murmuró el tirano rey. Un plan comenzaba a desenvolverse en su maquiavélica mente. Un plan del que estaba seguro no fallaría. En aquel plan estaba incluido un botín nuevo, precioso y que le había encandilado apenas posó sus oscuros ojos en ella.

—Ten por seguro Caspian Décimo, que muy pronto tendrás que despedirte de tu querida chica.-Volvió a murmurar, mientras vaciaba el contenido de la copa en su boca.-Esa preciosa joya será mía por la razón o la fuerza.

Aquella imagen de la bella adolescente de oscuros cabellos abrazando a Caspian se mantenía impresa en su mente.

Apretó con fuerza la copa que tenía entre sus manos, con mucha fuerza a decir verdad, ya que los anillos que envolvían sus morenos dedos comenzaron a incrustarse en su piel, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre se escurriera a lo largo de su dedo.

—Guardia.-Bramó, lanzando lejos la copa. En apenas medio minuto un guardia se presentó frente a él.

— ¿Si señor?-Preguntó temeroso.

—Llame al General Garrow y dígale que traiga el encargo que le mandé.

——————————

Una caravana se dirigía hacia el castillo de Cair Paravel en medio de un hermoso y anaranjado atardecer.

Las alargadas sombras de los árboles resultaban extremadamente acogedoras a esas horas y la suave brisa mecía las ramas de los árboles y refrescaban a las criaturas, animales y personas que caminaban por el sendero hacia el océano y Cair Paravel.

La caravana era encabezada por Peter, Edmund y Caspian, que conversaban sobre trivialidades masculinas [N/a: ya saben, esos temas que solo les competen a los chicos y que a nosotras nos trae ; )], seguidos de las dos reinas, Susan y Lucy, junto a unas pequeñas hadas del tamaño de la palma de una mano que revoloteaban encantadas alrededor de ambas reinas, y más atrás de estas, las diversas criaturas que poco a poco se iban separando de la caravana, a medida que pasaban por los diferentes lugares de aquellos bosques, en los cuales se encontraban sus hogares, madrigueras o árboles.

Las dríades junto a las hamadríades desertaron de la caravana en cuanto encontraron a los árboles a los que pertenecían. Muchos felinos las imitaron en cuanto llegaron a un claro, en donde habían varias cuevas subterráneas, donde seguramente les esperaban sus familias, una reconfortante comida y un cálido y acogedor sitio cómodo para descansar.

Los enanos también comenzaron a separarse en cuanto divisaban sus pequeños y acogedores hogares, con humo saliendo de sus chimeneas y una cacerola cociéndose a fuego lento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la playa, en donde la hermosa Cair Paravel se levantaba, tan imperiosa, elegante y majestuosa, solo algunos enanos, los centauros, faunos, minotauros y un reducido grupo de animales era lo que quedaba de la caravana.

Se detuvieron mientras el puente comenzaba a descender, dejando a la vista el hermoso castillo.

—Finalmente hemos retornado a casa.- masculló Lucy, mientras una sonrisa cargada de recuerdos y añoranza se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Si Lu, hemos regresado a casa.-le respondió su hermana, segundos antes de que las grandes puertas comenzaran a abrirse.

La noche comenzaba a caer en los puros y envidiables cielos de Narnia.

Las luces del castillo comenzaban a ser prendidas, las empleadas comenzaban a limpiar con entusiasmo, felices, porque les agradaba la manera en que las trataban en ese lugar, y los restos de la cena comenzaban a ser retirados del comedor.

En el amplio estudio, cinco reyes se encontraban ubicados en los mullidos sillones de cuero, rodeados de algunos personajes que eran de plena confianza de Caspian. Bah, con los mejores amigos de la infancia suya que se habían quedado después de que Aslan llevara a aquellos Telmarinos que sentían la necesidad de regresar a su lugar de origen.

—… El es lord Seth, mi mejor consejero y amigo.-Continuaba presentando Caspian. Esta vez a un bello adolescente. No debía de tener más de quince años. De cabellera castaña, larga y lisa, que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, cogida por una coleta. Tez color perla, tersa y suave, pómulos ligeramente sobresalientes. Complexión maciza, un torso del que se sentía orgulloso y unos ojos verde esmeralda impactantes, los cuales dejaban traslucir una tranquilidad que calmaba al más alterado ser que pudiese existir.

—Un placer el conocerles.-Dijo Seth, con una hermosa voz aterciopelada, mientras —estrechaba su mano derecha con la de Peter, seguido por la de Edmund y luego cogiendo las manos de Susan y Lucy, depositando un beso en cada una.

—Y ella, Isabella, su hermana menor.-agregó Caspian, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha del joven Seth, en donde una hermosa joven de catorce años se encontraba conversando con Susan, Lucy y dos chicas más.

—Un placer.-dijo con su voz cantarina, haciendo una leve reverencia.-Aunque Caspian olvidó que detesto que utilicen mi nombre, pueden decirme Bella.-Agregó.

Sus cabellos ondulados caían graciosamente hasta la cintura. Eran de un color guinda intenso con finas mechitas azabache.

Su piel era exactamente igual a la de su hermano: porcelana lisa, suave y tersa. Pómulos sonrosados y ligeras pecas en la nariz. Sus ojos, del más puro azul anochecer, estaban adornados por unas largas y encrespadas pestañas que rozaban los párpados, de un tono más oscuro que el de su piel. Su vestido color zafiro resaltaba aún más el color de sus ojos. Delgada y alta, con un porte elegante y fino y gracioso a la vez.

—Y finalmente, las gemelas Annie y Mary.-Terminó de presentar Caspian, señalando a ambas chicas que conversaban animosamente con Susan, Lucy y Bella.-Ellas están a cargo de la preparación de brebajes y esas cosas.-Agregó, disimulando una mueca que bien podía ser irónica o realmente de cierta molestia.

Annie era un poco más baja que Mary. Ambas con unas cabelleras color miel, ojos ambarinos y porte medio. Se diferenciaban por los tonos de pieles. Annie poseía un bronceado envidiable, a causa de las muchas horas que pasaba al sol y sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un aspecto infantil, a diferencia de su hermana, cuya piel era más clara y estaba recubierta en pecas.

—Mañana saldremos a recorrer los bosques cercanos.-Informó Edmund a sus hermanas, que no habían estado pendiente de las conversaciones de los chicos, prefiriendo conversar cosas entre ellas.

—Recuerden tener cuidado.-les dijo maternalmente Susan a sus hermanos, tal como lo hacía en los tiempo de la Edad de Oro.

—Claro Su.-le respondieron ambos a dúo.

—Mañana se realizará una cena en honor a ustedes.-Comentó Caspian, mirando de reojo a Susan, esa bella chica que se preocupaba tan maternalmente por sus hermanos.

Con ese aura tan… tan de ella. Tan puro, tan delicado, tan… tan Susan. Le encantaba, no había como negarlo. Se había enamorado de ella hacía mucho, cuando la conoció. Sentía en su interior que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, a pesar de haberla casi perdido cuando supo que no regresaría, cuando la vio atravesar aquel espacio entremedio de esas maderas levantadas por Aslan, cuando la vio desaparecer y aun cuando sintió dentro de él el resquebrajar de su corazón y el nacimiento de una herida que difícilmente podría curar, pero que sanó casi por completo apenas la vio atravesando el bosque con su ejército de Dríades.

Pero ahora estaban ahí, los cuatro hermanos habían retornado pero él no sabía cual era el motivo del inesperado regreso. Tal vez Él los había hecho regresar, para que ayudaran nuevamente a proteger Narnia y luego Él los regresaría a su mundo y tal vez volvería a quedar solo, sin su reina… sin Susan.

—Será mejor que todos nos retiremos a nuestros aposentos Caspian.-Annie sabía que era inútil seguir llamando la atención de Caspian. Mary y Bella siempre le repetían que el joven rey tenía ojos para una sola mujer y que nunca se fijaría en ella, ya que la veía como una hermana menor, al igual que a Seth y que a ellas dos.

Para cuando levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para agregar algo, se encontraba sola en el estudio.

Murmuró por lo bajo y salió de la habitación apagando la última vela que quedaba prendida.

Caminaba descalza por el oscuro pasillo, buscando alguna puertecilla que diera hacia algún balcón. Añoraba considerablemente los cielos tan claros y despejados que de noche se podían apreciar.

Siguió su curso, distraída observando a las hadas danzar en los jardines a través de la ventana sin saber que un par de esmeraldas azuladas la seguían disimuladamente.

Susan abrió una puerta a final del pasillo y encontró lo que buscaba.

La fresca brisa nocturna le dio de lleno en el rostro, meciendo sus cabellos y liberando su dulce fragancia a manzana.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

No se percató de una segunda presencia en el balcón, hasta que dos brazos le rodearon la cintura y un aroma a madera y bosque le inundaba las fosas nasales.

— ¿Estas disfrutando de la noche?-Susurró el recién llegado en su oído.

—Ahora que llegaste tú la disfruto mejor.-Respondió Susan, con su cantarina voz.

Caspian apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica, mientras la atraía más hacia si. Ella se acomodó en el torso de su querido rey, mientras un suave beso era depositado en su clavícula.

——————

—Mandó a llamar, Majestad.-la rasposa voz del General Garrow retumbó en la oscura sala.

—Si General. Verá, el fracaso de hoy me dejó decepcionado con la actuación patética de sus guerreros.

—El capitán de escuadrón será castigado por el mal instruir de mis hombres.

—Eso espero. Ahora, he de suponer que me has traído el encargo que te he pedido.-Alcázar tomó asiento frente a una mesa desocupada.

—Por supuesto, mi Gran Señor.-El general Garrow se posicionó frente a Alcázar y extendió unos pergaminos a lo largo y ancho de la mesa.

—Perfecto.-Su voz estaba totalmente excitada.- Los planos de la nueva Cair Paravel.


	7. Comienza el frío

Aclaración: a pesar de que nadie me lo halla mencionado antes, cuando estaba releyendo la historia me percate de un detalle… en el cap IV dice que Caspian tiene los ojos ambarinos, sin embargo en el cap V digo: esmeraldas azuladas, haciendo referencia a que Caspian tiene los ojos verdes azulados… para no crear confusiones, los ojos de Caspian quedan como verdes azulados xD

Lamento montones demorarme taaaaaaaaaaaanto… si, fue un largo tiempo, pero son demasiadas cosas las que me han sucedido... larga… muy, muy pero muy larga historia

Pero bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que realmente me esta gustando como va quedando.

**Capitulo VI**

—Su Majestad. —Un espía acababa de ingresar a la oscura sala donde el tirano rey pasaba la mayor parte del día. —Los reyes narnianos saldrán de madrugada a cazar, dejando a las dos reinas solas.

Sus amoratados labios se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa.

—Perfecto… es justo lo que esperaba. —Se levantó grácil mente, haciendo ondular su larga capa color carmín.

Caminó hacia la sala de reuniones, donde ya lo esperaban sus generales.

—Esta noche, cuando las estrellas comiencen a desaparecer partiremos hacia Cair Paravel. Cuando esos cuatro idiotas salgan de palacio, entraremos y tomaremos un hermoso botín— dijo, seguido de los vítores ensordecedores de sus hombres.

Sonrió de manera maléfica, pues sabía que su plan no iba a fallar y menos con la oportunidad que se le había dado desde aquella misma tarde, cuando un enano pelinegro de las montañas había sembrado una nueva esperanza en él.

—_Se lo que quieres. —Le dijo con su __cavernosa voz. —No solo a la benévola, sino que también el dominio de esas tierras._

_Alcázar lo miraba sin formular ningún comentario._

—_Tengo la ayuda perfecta para ti, mi señor. —Continuó el enano, con su aguileña nariz casi rozando el suelo a causa de su exagerada inclinación. —No muy lejos de aquí descansa el ente de una fuerza superior a la del León, una fuerza que fue capaz de mantener a Narnia bajo un invierno centenario, de mantener al León alejado de estas tierras por un siglo y que volverá sólo con la sangre de quien la necesite, siempre y cuando este no sea una criatura narniana y en su corazón debe de habitar la avaricia y la ambición._

_En la mente del rey comenzaba a formarse cierta teoría de quien se trataba. Según leyendas que había escuchado, antes de que los cuatro reyes de antaño reinaran en Narnia, ésta había sido dominada por una hermosa dama cuya magia iba más allá de lo imaginado. Sonrió ansioso de saber si era cierta la magia de aquella Blanca Dama… quien había sido la causante del Largo Invierno._

Había aceptado la ayuda del enano. Él mismo se había encargado de buscar la sangre necesaria para su retorno. Consecuencia de esto: un profundo tajo desde su muñeca hasta su codo, donde la sangre era más abundante y rica. Juntó la cantidad necesaria en una botellita de cristal y se lo entregó al enano, que lo esperaba tras la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

—En menos de lo que trinan las aves tendrás a nuestra Majestad Imperial, Jadis, bajo tus órdenes, Mi Lord. —Le prometió el enano, dando media vuelta y marchando en dirección norte, directo hacia las dos colinas que se levantaban al final de una senda.

* * *

Los delicados rayos del alba caían suavemente por encima de la imponente Cair Paravel.

Una bella adolescente comenzaba a despertarse en esos precisos instantes, mientras un dorado y acogedor rayo solar se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación color damasco.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos hasta acostumbrarse a la luz mañanera.

Bostezo un par de veces antes de incorporarse y sentarse frente al tocador. Frente a ella, se encontraba su propio reflejo: sus oscuros cabellos azabaches, sus azules ojos, una tez aporcelanada y una sonrisa de idiota enamorada adornaba su rostro.

Suspiró antes de comenzar a cepillar su lacio cabello, recordando la noche anterior junto a su amado Caspian.

Recordando sus besos, caricias, frases hermosas y a la vez simples e inclusive momentos de total silencio, un hermoso y cómodo silencio.

Unos suaves golpes la sacaron de su ensueño.

—Adelante. —Dijo, depositando el cepillo en el tocador, alisando su ropa para dormir y cogiendo su cabello en una cola floja.

La menuda figura de su hermana apareció tras la puerta.

Lucy llevaba puesto un lindo vestido color oro, con mangas acampanadas y con detalles en celeste. Largo, tanto que le cubría los pies, calzados en unas finas sandalias del mismo color que el vestido. Su cabeza había vuelto a utilizar esa hermosa tiara de plata, tan fina y elegante.

—Buenos días Su. —Lucy se sentó en una esquina de la cama de Susan, mientras esta abría su armario para escoger el vestido que ese día usaría.

— ¿Dormiste bien Lu? — le preguntó ésta, revisando cada uno de los vestidos de uso diario.

—Mejor que en los últimos treinta y un días— Le respondió.

—En eso tienes razón. —Finalmente se había decidido por uno blanco, sin mangas pero con unas delicadas telas que caían de la altura de los hombros hasta cubrir sus dedos. En la parte baja de la falda del vestido tenía unas flores blancas estampadas y en la cintura, un cinturón de flores cosidas con hilo de oro. Cogió su tiara, similar a la de su hermana, pero hecha en oro. La colocó suavemente sobre su cabeza y terminado de colocarse calzado cogió de gancho a su hermana y juntas bajaron a los jardines de Cair Paravel, dispuestas a pasar un agradable desayuno en compañía de Bella, Annie y Mary.

Las encontraron sentadas en una mesa en los jardines del castillo, bebiendo hierbas y comiendo unos cuantos bocadillos dulces-.

Ambas reinas bajaron las escaleras de piedra y tomaron lugar junto a sus nuevas amigas.

* * *

El enano, cuyo nombre era Voulitrik, se acercaba a pasos presurosos hacia el palacio de hielo que se levantaba majestuoso tras esas dos colinas. El hechizo que hacía siglos había colocado la Bruja Blanca aún resistía, por lo que aquella zona no se encontraba como el resto de las tierras de Narnia. Sombría, lúgubre, fría, completamente congelada. Era así como se mantenía, un ambiente completamente temeroso, en donde solo un ser sin corazón podría residir.

— ¿Traes la sangre humana? —Una voz femenina resonó una vez el enano hubo atravesado las rejas.

—Tal y como te lo dije Nadara. —Voulitrik miró hacia una figura encapuchada, de alta estatura. —Solo abstente de tocarla, porque es la cantidad precisa para hacer regresar a nuestra señora.

—No te preocupes Voulitrik. Hace menos de media hora terminé de cazar. —Desde el interior de la capucha se pudo observar unos refulgentes ojos color carmín brillar con malicia.

—¿Está todo listo?—Preguntó el enano, dejando la botella de cristal a los pies de las grandes puertas del Palacio de Hielo.

—Solo faltabas tú con la sangre. —Susurró la voz, bajando la capucha que cubría su rostro, dejando ver al ser más perfecto que alguien pudiera imaginar. Su piel del color de la porcelana hacía resaltar sus labios color sangre, al igual que sus ojos. Sus cabellos más oscuros que la noche tenían destellos en azul y llegaban hasta la altura de su cadera. Sus facciones eran finas, nariz perfecta, labios delicados, ojos en forma de avellana y pómules algo sobresalientes. Dibujó una sádica sonrisa en sus labios, dejándo a la vista sus algo alargados colmillos, filosos, delgados y perfectamente blancos.

Se quitó el resto de la capa que la cubría, mostrando su cuerpo lleno de curvas y perfectamente proporcionado. Vestía en colores negro y carmín, con sus pies descalzos y los brazos al descubierto.

La vampira comenzó a hablar en un idioma antiguo, cerrando los ojos y elevando los brazos. Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a ascender desde el suelo, haciendo que sus oscuros cabellos se elevaran, junto a unas piedrecillas y una cortina de agua que fué expulsada desde una grieta profunda. La vampira abrió sus ojos, se acercó a la muralla de agua y sopló sobre esta Acto seguido, la pantalla de agua se congeló desde el centro hacia el exterior y una figura comenzó a emerger desde las profundidades de la muralla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo yace desde que me han dormido? ¿Quién es el que se ha atrevido a despertarme?— La figura de una mujer hablaba aún sin estar completamente visible.

—Yo señora, Nadara, hija de Naharis y lider del último clan de los fríos.—Contestó con su aterciopelada voz.—Venimos a buscar tu ayuda, Oh Gran Hechicera.

—¿Y puedo saber el porqué es necesaria mi ayuda?

— En estas tierras un hijo de Adán ha vuelto a reinar, los cuatro de Antaño han regresado y no es concebible que semejantes criaturas lideren a estas tierras.— Habló esta vez el enano, mirando maravillado a la figura que adelante de él tenía.

—Lo único que necesito para regresar es la sangre de un hijo de Adán, cuyo corazón esté excento de sentimientos.

—La tenemos mi señora.—La vampira caminó con la botella de cristal entre sus finos dedos, las destapó y dibujó un círculo con ella, dejando algunas gotas dentro. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a entonar una de las más escalofriantes melodías.  
La bruja exhaló su gélido aliento, sacando su cabeza y una de sus manos de la muralla de hielo. La sangre comenzó a ponerse de un color blanquecino a medida que la bruja se despegaba del hielo que la mantenía prisionera. Nadara no dejaba de cantar y el enano parecía a punto de llorar de gozo: Su Majestad estaba regresando y las cosas volverían a ser como lo fueron en la época del Largo Invierno.

Sin dejar de cantar, Nadara depositó las últimas gotas de sangre en los labios de la bruja, los cuales adoptaron su color, llenaron de energía el casi muerto cuerpo de Jadis y esta recobró sus antiguas fuerzas.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y el cielo a oscurecerse.

* * *

—Ahí va uno grande. —Los cuatro chicos buscaban algún animal lo suficientemente apto para ser cazado.

Edmund logró divisar al enorme oso pardo que hacía pocos segundos había escapado de su campo visual.

—Ten cuidado Ed. — Le gritó Peter a su hermano menor. Éste le devolvió una extraña sonrisa.

— Mira y aprende Peter. —Respondió a su hermano, cogiendo su espada del cinto, dando un par de pasos, acercándose al oso y sin que el animal se percatase de que aún lo perseguían, Edmund Pevensie enterró su espada en la espalda del peludo animal, atravesándole el corazón y dejándolo instantáneamente muerto. — A eso le llamo golpe certero. —Sonrió el menor de los hermanos Pevensie.

Seth se acercó al oso para cerciorarse de que ya no respiraba y felicitó a Edmund por tan buena estocada.

—En mis años viendo cacerías había visto a alguien que a penas sudó y ya mató a un oso de semejante tamaño. —Exclamó el castaño amigo de Caspian, con un brillo de admiración hacia Edmund, _El Justo_.

Entre los cuatro despellejaron al animal, le quitaron los pocos vestigios de grasa y lo trozaron.

Encendieron una pequeña fogata en donde se dispusieron a asar la carne fresca. Lo mejor de todo era que aquel oso se había alimentado mayoritariamente de frutas, por lo que su carne no necesitaba ser sazonada con ninguna hierba ni semillas.

El sol comenzaba a calentar cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba el mediodía, por lo que tomaron dirección sur, de regreso a Cair Paravel. Pero sin previo aviso, unas extrañas nubes grisáceas comenzaron a acercarse de manera rápida y borrascosa cubriendo el espléndido sol primaveral que los cubría con su manto de calor, reemplazándolo por un frío que calaba hasta los huesos y una oscuridad inusual.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?— Preguntó Caspian, levantándose rápidamente y agarrando las riendas de Diestrier, quien se había puesto nervioso y no dejaba de relinchar, al igual que el resto de los caballos.

—Se parece al frío que habitaba en el castillo de Jadis.—Susurró Edmund, recordando aquellos días en los que estubo encerrado dentro del castillo de hielo. Era exactamente el mismo frío... pero era imposible que fuese así. ¿No se suponía que Jadis había sido destruída?

—Es imposible que sea el mismo.—Masculló Peter.—Aslan la destruyó hace mucho tiempo.

—Las brujas difícilmente mueren por completo.—Habló Seth, tiritando y montando en su caballo. Los demás lo imitaron y comenzaron el galope hacia Cair Paravel.

* * *

El frío era insoportable, según Susan.

—Debemos entrar majestades, tengo un mal augurio sobre esto.— Mary tenía su semblante asustado. Tenía la sensación de que algo no muy bueno estaba por ocurrir.

De pronto, el frío comenzó a aumentar cada vez más. Las copas de los árboles comenzaban a helarse y una fina capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir cada rincón de los jardines. Las cinco chicas corrieron a refugiarse dentro del castillo.

Repentinamente, la menor de los hermanos Pevensie, Lucy, cayó desplomada al suelo.

Chan chan... Lo se... muy corto, pero no se que más puedo poner.... la idea la tengo pero el problema está ue cuando escribes tres fics de distintas sagas, distintas tramas y distinto todo se complica un poco jajaja (pero quien memanda a hacer semejante cosa :D pues solo yo jajaja)

Agradezco los rr a:

**Marce´BB**: bueno, te contesté el rr y ahí va la respuesta a la pregunta xd espero hallas disfrutado el capitulo

**tw7****: **Yo también quedé triste al final de la peli (y cada vez que la veo encerrada en mi pieza se me escapa la tonta lágrima con la despedida xD) Gracias por tus lindas palabras, enserio que si. Significan ánimos para una y por su puesto que puedes hacer un fan art del fic… me sentiría súper alagada con eso. Jajaja Besitos. Espero continúes leyendo la historia.

**Nacho****: **¿Enserio me consideras ídola? Nunca me habían dicho algo Asi xddd me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, haber si sigues leyendo ^ ^.

**Aelita93 : **gracias por leer el fic !!!

**Palin Mounet : **¿De verdad te gustaron las peleas? Jajaja muchas gracias por el comentario.

**aLe-ali16 ****: **AMIGA!!!! Jajjajaj si creo que yo también he escuchado esa frase en otro lado (¿será acaso en cierto libro de vampiros que tiene como protagonista a uno realmente sexy partible y dable?????) jajaja ya lo creo. De ahí te llamo y seguimos hablando ya que el MSN muricio u.u

**yujaima: **lamento enserio haberme demorado tanto… pero en vacaciones de verano (enero—febrero) no estuve e casa y ni si quiera tenia tiempo para entrar a un ciber. Pero ahora (después de cómo mil años) por fin he actualizado xD

**Alice Cullen: **jajaja lindo Nick… es mi personaje preferido (después de Rose xd) yo también amo la saga de crepu, es mi tercera adicción jajaja.

**nelly :) : **No soy de muchos lemmon… y no se me da el de escribir ese tipo de escenas xddd pero tal vez intente hacer alguno mas adelante, aunque dudo que sea de Narnia jajaja.

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y tanto como si es así como si no, dejenme un lindo review xD

Besitos...

Cami


	8. Peticiòn

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Anges80

Agatha Lestrange


End file.
